Health care practitioners, such as nurses and physicians, use various types of health-care equipment to assist with the task of providing health care to a patient. Some health-care equipment is designed to perform multiple functions, such as temperature measurement and blood pressure measurement. Such multi-function equipment may be limited in functionality based on the types of activities and medical devices with which the equipment has been programmed to interface.